Un Verano En Hogwarts
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Un verano muy loco en Hogwarts REVIEW!


Titulo: Un verano en Hogwarts 

Autor: Soul_Sucker_Riddle

Publicado por: Shinigami Liliz Black

Resumen: Un verano muy loco en Hogwarts!

Categoría: Humor/General

Verificado por: Shinigami Liliz Black

Notas: Okay esto pertenece a mi mejor amigo y hermano Soul_Sucker_Riddle quien se considera como sobrino de Voldemort. Pena que no escribe muchos fics, sus ideas son graciosas y locas! ^^;; En una escribió sobre Voldemort en un vestido de novia pero nunca la termino. Yo lo ayude con algunas cosas y comentarios ya que el antes no había leído fics. Bueno espero que les guste! Review! Para dejarle saber!

Un verano en Hogwarts

Era un día soleado y Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en la orilla 

del lago cogiendo sol..... 

-Harry, Harry cual es el rumor. Estaban diciendo que mataste a una 

planta Chinchoparetelizomea sin ninguna razón (dijo Ron)

-Sin ninguna razón!?!?!?!?!? Ja, quien le manda a estar en el medio 

cuando tenia prisa, ya que iba a comenzar mi programa favorito, además no le hice casi nada solamente le pegue fuego(dijo Harry)

-Programa favorito?????????? (dijo Hermione)

- Si, si, si el programa que esta de moda en estos momentos pepe y 

sus siete maguitos (dijo Harry)

- A-a-a-a si,si,si, un programa súper bueno lo dan todos los día a las 

1:30 am (dijo Ron)

Permiso, permiso, permiso......

-Lame el piso (dijeron Ron, Harry y Hermione a la misma vez)

Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja tu lo lames y yo lo piso......**ahem**....digo que 

si es a las 1:30, que tu haces despierto ha esa hora?????

-Am,um,mmmmmm,que se yo pregúntale a Ron...(dijo Harry)

-Que?? Oye, oye, no me mires a mi, cúlpalo a el, el es el que ve ese 

programa, a esa hora (dijo Ron)

En ese instante se acercaba Dumbledore con su bikini en topes y su 

toalla de Pooh para coger el sol y por lo visto ya sabia de lo que 

hablaban

-A si,si,si,si,si ese programa es súper bueno...... pero no puedes negar 

que Barnie y el hermano pato...."Godzila" ese también es súper 

buena, no crees?????? (dijo Dumbledore)

-Si,si,si,si,si ese programa es súper bueno también..... Pero cuando 

Barnie canta sus canciones, esa es mi parte favorita es mas yo me las se toditas de memoria... miren miren..I Love You, You Love M....(dijo Harry)

-Cállate!!!!!! (dijeron Dumbledore, Hermione, Harry y Ron a la misma 

vez)

-No me la cantes!!!! No-vez que el día esta súper lindo, para que pase 

un diluvio y un ciclón sobre nosotros...(dijo Ron)

-Y que Hermione que me cuentas estas súper callada....(dijo Harry)

-Ja nada me imagino que estará pensando en la película de anoche que 

ere triple x......(dijo Ron)

-Ja,ja,ja,ja las ganas tuya, bueno pues si quieres que te cuente Harry 

pues ahí va 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8(dijo Hermione)

-Ja,ja,ja,ja muy graciosa.... Pues nada que a pasado....(dijo Harry)

-Nada nuevo, mi madre se murió ayer, me rompí la espina dorsal al 

caerme del techo de Hogwarts, ummmmm me quitaron 200 puntos en Pociones y me colgué en el examen de Transfiguración pero no, no ha pasado nada interesante.....(dijo Hermione)

-Espera, espera que yo me colgué en el examen de Transfiguración??? Sí 

yo nunca me he colgado y lo máximo que me han quitado de puntos son 

50.....Pero que es lo que tu quieres!!!! Que Gryffindor pierda la 

copa???????(dijo Hermione)

Si, pues claro ya que deseo a Ravenclaw mil veces mas que ha 

Gryffindor, además que te importa a ti eso, es mi historia..... Pues 

continuo.....Todavía Hermione esta diciéndome palabras nunca antes 

escuchadas de ella

-Que!?!?!?! Que te colgaste en el examen de Transfiguración...Ja y 

cuando soñaste eso....(dijo Harry)

-Ja,ja,ja déjala por lo meno ya se esta acostumbrando de que estudiar 

no es todo... (dijo Ron)

Bueno muchachos me tengo que ir...(dijo Dumbledore)

Por que se va!!!! (dijo Harry, Ron y Hermione a la misma vez)

-Nada es que mi terapia con McGonagall es en media hora y tengo que 

pasar antes a comprar una caja de condón.....Bueno, bueno que preguntones son ustedes, además eso no les importa primero porque son muy chiquitos 

para esto y segundo ya lo sabrás cuando sean grandes.........(dijo Dumbledore)

-Bueno si usted lo dice......(dijo Harry)

-Además también me tengo que ir....(dijo Harry)

Pero porque....(dijeron Ron y Hermione a la misma vez)

-Nada es que tengo que ver a mi novio Crabb......Perdón perdón 

mi...(dijo Harry)

-que!!!!(dijeron Ron y Hermione a las misma vez)

-No nada, nada(dijo Harry)

-No seas bobo, escuchamos bien y que yo sepa no tengo problema de 

audición....(dijo Ron)

-Si, si, Ron los tienes, no te acuerdas cuando Harry estaba jugando con 

una rama en tu oído y lo empujaron y la rama te traspaso el cerebro y 

salió por el otro lado....(dijo Hermione)

-Si, si, si bueno pero por lo menos escucho algo.... Además lo del 

escoba voladora que dijiste ahora......(dijo Ron)

-Que escoba???? De que tu hablas???...... Hay olvídalo, pues sí Harry a 

mi no me importa, pero ya sabes que a Ron no le va a gustar 

esto............. Aunque no nos pueda escuchar bien...(dijo Hermione)

-Que dijiste te escuche perfectamente y si te vuelves a meter con 

Pinki Winki ya veras lo que........(dijo Ron)

-Si,si,si,si claro, pues Harry has lo que salga de tu corazón....(dijo 

Hermione)

-Hay ya sabia que por lo menos una amiga estúpida podría tener....(dijo 

Harry)

Que????(dijo Hermione)

No, nada, nada(dijo Harry)

-A Ok(dijo Hermione)

Harry subió a su habitación para cambiarse y entonces ver a su amado 

Crabbe. En lo que se vestía le dio por poner la radio.....

-Oye, oye, como voy a poner la radio si aquí no hay electricidad(dijo 

Harry)

No pero en mi historia si!!!!!, Esta bien????

-Si, claro como digas(dijo Harry)

Pues continuo. Prendió la radio y de casualidad estaba su canción 

favorita

-Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love you Tomorrow (decía la radio)

Harry al darse cuenta de esto, se emociono y empezó a cantarla

-Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love you To...........(decía Harry gritando)

-Oye, oye, oye te puedo preguntar algo??????(dijo la radio)

-Bueno si.....si claro(dijo Harry)

-Quien es la que esta cantando tu o yo(dijo la radio)

-Bueno tu(dijo Harry)

-A pues entonces cállate la boca, y escucha en lo que yo canto, esta 

bien!!!!!!!(dijo la radio)

-Bueno esta bien...(dijo Harry)

En ese momento Harry perfumado, peinado y con sus lentes nuevos bajo 

al comedor ya que era la hora de la cena

-Ummmmmmm que rico mi comida favorita trasero de vaca con unas 

galletitas por el lado...(dijo Harry)

-Bueno admito que es buena pero cabeza de sapo cruda es mejor...(dijo 

Hermione)

-Si,si,si mira que van hacer con lo del bebe de la clase de sexología...(dijo Ron)

-Nada pensamos que poniéndote a ti como un bebe con su ropita y 

cunita.........(dijo Hermione)

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa =-)-(dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez)

-Ja-ja, oye porque aquella vez que aquella vez empecé a llorar porque 

vi algo espantoso en mi sueño...No significa que sea un bebe....(dijo Ron)

-No, no es por eso si no fu la vez en que te orinaste en la cama....Ja-ja-ja-ja porque vio a la profesora McGonagall 

desnuda....(dijo Harry)

-Oye Ron y porque fue eso por el susto o porque te emocionaste tanto que te orinaste.....(dijo Hermione)

Harry y Hermione se rieron un rato

-Oye Harry te puedo preguntar para donde vas que estas muy elegante????(dijo Hermione)

-Nada que hoy es mi aniversario con mi mantequita, y mi gordito 

Crabbe (dijo Harry)

-Crabbe!!!!!!!(dijo Ron)

-Si Ron Crabbe, Harry no te lo quería decir por que sabia que iba a 

reaccionar así...(dijo Hermione)

-No, no, no, digo si, si, si, digo no, digo, sí, no, si ......(dijo Ron)

-Cállate!!!!!!!(Gritaron Harry y Hermione a la misma vez)

-Que te pasa Ron?????(dijo Hermione)

-Nada que aunque ya a Harry se le notaba lo de homosexual....todavía no 

lo puedo creer, por lo visto no es el único, ósea que yo también(admitió 

Ron)

-Para tu información Harry mi teléfono es 111-222-33333-24587681-0033887783927729377564785147523359761489512357 para 

cuando quieras llamarme Ok chulo(dijo Ron)

-Oye, oye, oye......Ron aquí no hay teléfono(dijo Hermione)

-No..... es mi teléfono es mi celular(dijo Ron)

-Pero como quiera Ron es tu amigo..(dijo Hermione)

-Si....si es verdad(dijo Ron)

Pero cuando quieras

Le susurro Ron al oído a Harry

-Ron!!!!!!! Te escuche claramente(dijo Hermione)

-Esta bien.....Harry si lo eres te querré como eres y ahora mas 

todavía...(dijo Ron)

-Ron que te dije!!!!!(dijo Hermione)

-Si esta bien, lo siento Harry.....(dijo Ron)

-Bueno pues nos vemos que por lo visto ya Crabbe salió....(dijo Harry)

-Ok Harry..... que la pases bien con tu mantequita ambulante...(dijo 

Ron)

-Déjalo Ron ese es su problema(dijo Hermione)

-Es que todavía no lo puedo creer que sea el, es mas prefiero a una 

criatura 

cayéndose en pedazo, podrido, asquerosa(dijo Ron)

-Pero Ron... Yo no le veo alguna diferencia (dijo Hermione)

Ron y Hermione se rieron asta no mas poder

-Si, si como sea.....me voy....(dijo Harry)

Harry salió del castillo y se dirigía al albo donde por primera vez 

se habían conocido y en donde se iban a ver esa noche. Acercándose pudo 

visualizar unas personas besándose........esperen, esperen, a que no 

adivinan quien era...................si si si ese mismo Crabbe muy bien... 

pero Harry al ver bien a la otra persona con quien su amado, 

mantequita, gordito se estaba besando era......................oye oye oye eso 

les queda a la imaginación de ustedes.

Pues continuo. Harry al verlo el mundo se le fue encima....

-Oye, oye, si el mundo se me cae encima entonces me aplasta...(dijo 

Harry)

Hay que bobo.... eso es un decir....Bueno como quieras Harry salió 

corriendo y se choco con la puerta de la entrada del castillo por lo 

oscuridad no la vio y callo de trasero. Harry mientras se levantaba 

estaba murmurando en lo que se sovaba el trasero y la frente de las estúpidas ideas que el autor se inventa. Harry subiendo a su habitación se tropezó con un escalón y rodó como una guanábana por las escaleras

-Mira que es lo que tu quieres hacer con migo matarme!!!!!!!!!!(dijo 

Harry)

No nada es que lo quiero hacer más interesante, y si sigues talvez

-Si, si pero el que siente soy yo!!!!!(dijo Harry)

Si, si, esta bien pues Harry subió a su habitación y de allí salió 

después de un mes

-Oye acabo de ver a Crabbe besándose con. eso queda a su 

imaginación....y rápido ya paso un mes!!!(dijo Harry)

Si esta bien pero el que esta haciendo el fanfic soy yo ósea que te 

callas la boca y haces lo que yo diga esta bien

-Esta bien, esta bien no era para que te enfadaras solo era una 

idea.....(dijo Harry)

Harry al bajar se encontró en el pasillo a Crabbe con un ramo de rosa 

y con la banda favorita de Harry The Pussy Cat

-Porque, porque me hiciste eso siendo el padre de mis hijos(dijo Harry)

-El padre de mis hijos???????? Si los dos somos hombres(dijo Harry)

Si mala mía es que me estaba copiando de una novela

-Como te atreves después de meses de felicidad... (dijo Harry)

-No, Crabbe no digas nada, y mucho menos pienses que te voy a 

perdonar....(dijo Harry)

-Este Harry no te he dicho nada aun(dijo Crabbe)

-Pero pero....(dijo Harry)

Harry cogió las flores y se las tiro en la cara, y se fue corriendo 

estilo Baywatch mientras corría noto que había arena y agua y noto que estaba en la playa

-Espérate un momento estaba en Hogwarts y ahora estoy en la playa????

Upps lo siento es que estaba pensando en el episodio de ayer que 

salía Parvati Anderson que se veía

requetesuperrecomelemegareconchchetatiralocuraussuper bien no la 

vistes

-No!!!!! PRIMERO PORQUE AQUÍ NO HAY TELEVISI"N !!!!!(dijo Harry)

(Bueno pues continuo y si vuelves a intervenir en mi historia ya veras)

-Uuuuuuuu que miedo tengo...Ja.ja.ja ni que a mi el niños que 

sobrevivió..(dijo Harry)

Pues como iba diciendo Harry fue corriendo a donde Ron

-Ron, Ron,*(Corre corre)*jejeje no,no perdón Ron Ron sabia que tu eras 

la persona ideal mi amor único(dijo Harry)

Harry le contó lo que había pasado, esperen esperen esto no termina 

como ustedes creen

-No Harry, quien era el muchacho que estaba besándose con Crabbe(dijo 

Ron)

No porque si lo dice entonces no va a quedar a la imaginación del 

publico

Permiso el problema es entre el y yo(dijo Ron)

Bueno pues por lo que yo vi era Draco(dijo Harry)

(Y de la nada surgió una tatatannnnnn.)

No Harry era yo, pero me tome la poción libratus que hace que 

cambie a la persona que más quiere, con quien lo voy a usar ósea con 

Crabbe(dijo Ron)

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

y otra vez

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y otra vez

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oye orita era porque mi amado me fue infiel y ahora mi mejor amigo me 

traiciono!!!!!!!!!!además cambia el disco que se guayo(dijo Harry)

*********(Queremos informarle que hemos perdido a Harry, ya que él 

autor no pudo soportarlo mas y le pego un tiro)

Finnnnnnnnnnnnn.........


End file.
